


notes from a small island

by oddishly



Series: nearly 8 days of wincest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes rimming. Either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	notes from a small island

Dean thinks he might be making a lot of noise. He's propped on his elbows on the floor, in an enormous bathroom because they're staying in a mansion this week courtesy of Mrs Very Grateful To Dad, and his knees are cold and his fists are tight and Sam's tongue is wet and half a mile up his ass.

It's fucking _amazing_.

Dean lets his forehead thunk back down to the ground and switches off again. " _Fuck_ \-- keep going, get your tongue in there, _Christ_ how much porn have you been watching? What? Don't stop! It's a compliment! God, keep doing that."

Sam's thumbs dig deep into Dean's asscheeks. He spreads Dean wider, pushes his face in right up close and personal and fucks his tongue inside in a series of warm jabs. Dean can feel wet running down his crack, and with his head on the floor like this it's kinda hot to watch his cock drool onto the tile. Sam's breath is loud and rasping, hot on Dean's skin. And then one of his hands disappears and -- 

"Sammy," says Dean, impressed to the point of distraction. "Are you beating off right now?"

Sam doesn't answer, and on consideration of the little twists he's got going on in Dean's ass right now, Dean appreciates the kindness. He draws a breath and grins at the floor. There's a quick slapping echoing around the room along with all Dean's cursewords and moaning and groaning; kid's only 15 and he sure as fuck wasn't as coordinated as this last week with that taloned, great monster on their tail.

"Where was all this multi-tasking last week? With the -- " Dean tries to think and takes one arm off the floor to make an illustrative gesture at the foot of the bath. Sam moans and grabs Dean's hip, catching him upright. "That tentacley thing."

"Lacked proper incentive," says Sam, withdrawing to haul in a breath.

"Dad -- "

" _Now_ , Dean? Really?"

"Just saying," says Dean. 

There's a lengthy silence. Dean frowns under his arm, wondering when Sam is going to put his tongue back where it belongs and get stripping his cock again, and then he looks all the way behind just in time to catch the moment Sam lets his mouth drop. Dean breathes out a sympathetic _uhhhhhng_ , curling his fingers into the floor so he can't reach and squeeze nice and close around his own cock while Sam fucks his right up against Dean's ass as he comes.

"Good boy," says Dean approvingly. Sam ducks his head again into the obliging dip of Dean's lower back. Dean eyes the bathmat still strung over the rail, but arches up off the floor anyway. "You liked doing that, huh?"

"Oh god," says Sam against him. "So fucking _hot_ , Dean, I didn't think -- I thought -- "

"And fucking loud between the two of us. Better hope the lady of the house doesn't decide to make an appearance. Find out what all the ruckus was about." He wiggles his ass helpfully, just a little, because just because Sam's blown his load, doesn't mean he's done yet. "Actually, she still could."

"So we'll tell her it's family business," Sam mumbles, and sets back to with gusto.


End file.
